08 September 1990 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-09-08 ; Comments *From Peel 157 (BFBS). *''"You know how compact discs can never go wrong: I mean, the technology is perfect, you know, everything is absolutely marvellous...well, this particular one turns out ot be an exception to the rule 'cos it kind of hops along rather than playing in the conventional manner. Also, you remember when compact discs first came out and everybody said, they're indestructible, you can do anything you like, smear them with mud, marmalade, doesn't matter, they'll still play. And of course there are now signs up in the BFBS studio saying, CDs can only be handled by a qualified doctor wearing fully protective clothing and that kind of stuff, and instructions on how to put them into the machinery: I think they're rubbish meself. I know this is not the prevailing thought, but it's what I feel."'' Sessions *None Tracklisting *Prophecy Of Doom: 'Insanity Reigns Supreme (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Pixies: 'Cecilia Ann (LP-Bossanova)' (4AD) *Sp!n: 'Scratches In The Sand (CD-In Motion)' (Rough Trade) *Asia Fields: 'Save Me (12"-Burst)' (Frank) *Crystalized Movements: 'Rearranged (LP-This Wideness Comes)' (No. 6) :(JP: 'Well, they sound as though they could cause us some amusement over the next few years.') *''anti-CD rant as above'' *Hunger Farm: 'Breakdown (7"-Hunger Farm)' (Nemesis) *Charlatans: 'Then (12")' (Situation Two/Dead Dead Good) *Boo Radleys: 'Hip Clown Rag (LP-Ichabod And I)' (Action) *Althea & Donna: 'Up Town Top Ranking (7")' (Lightning) :(JP: 'That is one of very few records, very possibly the only one, that I can claim some credit for its having been a hit. I think it got to number one, or number two anyway, something like that. What happened was that I got an early pre-release copy of it on the Joe Gibbs label out of Joe Gibbs' studio, thought it was wonderful and actually bought other copies of the import and took 'em round to other DJs and tried to persuade them to play it, including Kid Jensen actually. They all agreed it was a great record but wouldn't play it because it was like an import and so forth, so it was then picked up by Lightning, a certain amount of activity developed, and then I think it went on to be picked up by Virgin and became a huge hit record, and they made an LP or something but no more singles. When they came to London the first time, they had some kind of a do for them, and I went along, and they said, "Oh, Althea and Donna, this is John Peel," and they completely blanked me out! I thought they'd say something like, "Oh, thanks for playing the record" at the very least, you know, but absolutely nothing. That's showbiz, it's lots of fun.') *Galaxie 500: 'Here She Comes Now (12"-Fourth Of July)' (Rough Trade) *Olivelawn: 'Four Is Greater Than Two (7")' (Nemesis) File ;Name *Peel 157 ;Length *00:44:14 from start to end ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS